


Of Blood and Bonds

by Pixxyofice, solsticeScriptures



Series: Time of the Golden Game [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares, can be read as a stand-alone though the ending may be confusing if you don't read golden game, sylvain has a nightmare (tm), sylvain lovers? Perish., takes place during chapter 3 of golden game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixxyofice/pseuds/Pixxyofice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsticeScriptures/pseuds/solsticeScriptures
Summary: "He put the quill down and got up from his desk, walking over to the wooden door. "Should've just said it was you," Claude said, opening the door. He opened his mouth to say something else, but paused upon catching sight of Sylvain's face.Sylvain had been crying."- Golden Game, Chapter 3---Sylvain has a recurring nightmare.





	Of Blood and Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Pix (myself) wrote the basic draft of this... Then ell (editor) took the base and went wild, and that's why ell is the co author of this fic!
> 
> \---
> 
> hi!! im ell (solsticeScriptures), the editor for golden game, and i also yell w pix a lot abt the au. as a certified Sylvain Lover and also a person who likes writing dream sequences, i took the base pix wrote and went wild and i hope yall like it!

_ The field is wide open, mist and fog swirling around them as they trudged through the muddy grass. He felt his grip on the lance in his hands tighten, distantly taking in the way that it twitched as he moved, observing the faint, red glow that emanated from it. _

_ At the very least, with the light pulsing from the lance, he would be able to see his opponent on the battlefield. _

_ To the front of the army were Byleth, their green hair bobbing around their shoulders, drifting slightly in the wind as they led the group, hand resting on the hilt of their relic sword. And to their side was Claude, who had dismounted from his white wyvern, allowing it to fly beside him, wings flapping slowly. The duo appeared to be speaking to each other, talking about something—plans, he assumed, that they had gone over a million times.  _

_ Plans that they were discussing, acting as though they were something brand new. A reminder to each other of what they intended to do. _

_ And then the fireballs descended from the sky. _

_ They broke through the swirling fog, careening into the ground, causing the grassy battlefield to burst into walls of thick fire. Dark smoke clogged the air as flames licked across the field, burning anybody in its path. _

_ He held his horse back, pulling tightly on the reins, teeth clenched as everybody around him scattered in the wake of the fire. He forced himself to press on, ignoring the charred bodies as he charged forward. His job was to seize the central hill from the archer stationed there, before proceeding to take down the Emperor. To wound as many—no,  _ kill  _ as many imperial soldiers as possible. _

_ He drove his lance through another faceless soldier’s guts, pulling out the bloodstained relic with a sickening squelch before stabbing yet another enemy. He continued forward, urging his mount to gallop faster, barely sparing the corpses scattered across the field a second glance. _

_This was war, after all. He had_ _to get them out of the way._

_ The faint sound of flapping wings caught his attention as he pulled his bloodied lance out of yet another faceless soldier. Glancing up, he caught sight of a pegasus knight in the sky, bearing the banner of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus—of his former home. _

_ His breath hitched, and he faltered, the twitching lance in his hand hesitating for a split second. _

_ And then the gleaming lance of Lúin crashed down, ramming into his gut with a swift arc and knocking him off of his horse. He slammed into the muddied grass, letting out a pained yelp as white-hot pain shot through his cracked ribs. _

_ Before he could push himself onto his feet, forcing himself to ignore the stabbing pain in his bones, the gentle swish of feathers indicated the presence of a pegasus touching down. _

_ Raising his head, he caught sight of Ingrid, perched on the back of her pegasus, narrowing her eyes at his blood dripping on the edge of her lance. Staring at it as though it was an eyesore, her eyes cold. _

_ “How dare you,” someone else spat. The cold metal of a blade pressed dangerously close to his neck, forcing him to tear his gaze away from Ingrid, staring up instead at the figure hovering over him. _

_ Felix. Looking down at him, face splattered with blood. For a moment, he could have sworn that Felix’s face had contorted into an expression of pain, but before he knew it, the swordsman was pressing his blade closer to his neck, glaring at him with a mixture of disgust and rage on his face. _

_ The only thing that betrayed him were his amber eyes, brimming with hurt and pain and the ever unanswered question of _ why _ . _

_ “You left me for dead,” Felix hissed. He could have sworn that the sword, pressed as dangerously close to his neck as it was, was trembling. _

_ “I didn’t!” he shouted, raising his hands to try and push the sword away. But the wound that Lúin had left in him was deep, and the pain in his ribs flared up once more, forcing him to drop his arms back down to his sides with a pained gasp. “I—I just wanted to remain with my classmates,” he whispered. _

_ “But were we not your friends?” Another voice snarled. _

_ His gaze drifted away from Felix, staring at the side to see… _

_ Dimitri.  _

_ As he watched Dimitri walk out of the shadows, his eyes widened in horror at the sight of his former liege. Blades upon blades upon  _ blades  _ stuck out of his back, dripping with blood that left a trail of sanguine on the grass behind. Several of the weapons—lances and swords and arrows—had even cut through him entirely, protruding the front of his battered armor, bloodied and covered with gore. Covering one of his eyes was a dark eyepatch, with his other eye shrouded in shadows. _

_ He could have sworn that the other eye was dripping with something, something that he couldn’t recognise, but sickened him to the stomach regardless. _

_ Dimitri stopped, looming above him. And though his expression was unreadable, he heard the pain in his voice as he spoke. “Why didn’t you remain with us? Why did you leave?” _

_ Dimitri’s voice was breaking, shaking and trembling as he forced out the words, blood dripping from his lips. _

_“Why did you leave us to_ _die?”_

* * *

Sylvain bolted up from his bed, gasping wildly. His eyes darted from side to side, taking in the darkness that shrouded the room surrounding him.

A darkness that was eerily reminiscent of the one he had seen, the one that followed  _ him  _ everywhere, a lumbering figure who stared down at him with dark eyes, and begged to know  _ why. _

His breathing hitched.

With trembling hands, he reached for the nearest candle, fumbling in the darkness until he had lit a match, and watched a flame flicker to life. Placing it down on his bedside table, he sat in his bed, breath shaky.

Sylvain raised his hand to his throat, pressing the veins along his neck with his fingers. His  _ quickening  _ pulse, heartbeat pulsating wildly.

“Stop it,” he hissed to himself. And yet…

He felt something wet rolled down his cheek, and he pressed a hand against his face. 

Somehow, he had started crying over a nightmare.

“I… I didn’t want you to die,” Sylvain whispered, a plea to the empty air. His tears continued to fall, as he tried to wipe them away, to no avail. “I didn’t…”

His voice broke, and he couldn’t hold back his tears anymore.

After he sobbed brokenly for a few moments, he forced himself to wipe away his tears, rubbing at his cheeks with his hands. Slowly, he pushed himself out of his bed, quietly slipping out of his door.

He knew a certain someone who would be awake.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you enjoyed the fic, please consider leaving a kudos and commenting, it really motivates us to write more and work on golden game!


End file.
